crossanimesbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Toriko
Summary Toriko is a renowned Gourmet Hunter and the main protagonist of the Toriko anime and manga series. He is one of the "Four Heavenly Kings", nicknamed "The Glutton" for his abnormally large appetite (as a food serving for 500 people could only get him 1/10 full), with his skill having allowed him to discover roughly 2% of the approximately 300,000 varieties of known ingredients worldwide, which is around 6000 varieties. Toriko is also notable for having a close connection, partnership and affiliation with many of the world's most influential individuals, such as being the combo partner of chef Komatsu (one of the top 100 chefs in the world), the adopted son and apprentice of IGO President Ichiryuu (alongside the other Four Heavenly Kings), the fiancée of Gourmet Research Chief Rin (one of the IGO's highest ranking officials), the adoptive father figure of a Battle Wolf named Terry Cloth (making him the only human known to have ever tamed a Battle Wolf), and is a close ally and friend of the leaders of both the Gourmet Knights (a noble order of Gourmet Hunters) and the Gourmet Yakuza (one of the world's most notable criminal organizations). He is currently seeking the fabled holy ingredient GOD from Acacia's Full Course Menu, the reputedly greatest main dish in the world, and hopes to add it to his own Full Course Menu while also preventing it from falling into the wrong hands, despite this ingredient being sought after by the brutal criminal organization Gourmet Corp. and many other powerful figures. While a powerful warrior in his own right, Toriko's recent endeavors have been mainly focused on entering the vicious Gourmet World. He has been vigorously training in order to enter and survive in its harsh environment and has also learned of the existence of many powerful warriors already capable of entering it. Currently, he's aiming to reach the great ingredient GOD that all of them enter Gourmet World to seek before it falls into the wrong hands. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 9-A,' possibly' 8-C''' with combination attacks, High 8-C after eating Jewel Meat |''' 8-C, possibly High 8-C''' via combination attacks | High 8-C, Low 8-B with combination attacks | 8-B | 8-B | High 8-B normally. Likely Low 8-A with Blue Oni |''' 8-A''' | At least High 8-A '''normally, likely '''7-C. At least''' 7-C''' with the Red Oni, likely High 7-C. | At least 7-B, possibly High 7-B | At least High 7-B, possibly Low 7-A Name: '''Toriko '''Origin: '''Toriko '''Gender: Male Age: '''Physically 25. 29 after the timeskip '''Classification: '''Human, Gourmet Food Provider, One member of the Four Heavenly Kings '''Powers and Abilities: '''Hand-To-Hand Fight, Spiritual Weapons '''Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Resisted the bite of a Regal Mammoth for several seconds), possibly Building Level '''via combination attacks, '''Large Building Level after eating Jewel Meat (Destroyed GT Robot) | Building Level, possibly Large Building Level via combination attacks (Matched the energy of its fall with a combination, before learning the 13-Ren Kugi Punch) | Large Building Level+ with punches, Small City Block Level with Combination attacks | City Block Level via powerscaling | City Block Level | At least Large City Block Level '''normally. Likely '''Small Multi-City Block Level '''with The Blue Oni (Is able to match the Horse King Heracles) | '''Multi-City Block Level via powerscaling | Large Multi-City Block Level normally, likely Town Level with the Red Oni's power (Along with Starjun, he used part of the Red Oni's power and created an attack that caused Wolf King Guiness to consider dodging their attack). At least Town Level with the Red Oni, likely Large Town Level (Was said to have been one of, if not, the strongest gourment demon of its time) | At least City Level (was capable of harming Acacia as well as countering his punch), possibly Large City Level | At least Large City Level+, possibly Small Mountain Level (After Toriko consumed GOD, Center, and his gourmet red demon, he powered up to the point where he punched Neo-Consumed Acacia across the world and caught him without looking, Far superior to Neo at its peak Speed: High Supersonic+ | High Supersonic+ | High Supersonic+ | Hypersonic (Able to keep up with Gaoh) | Hypersonic | Hypersonic+. Likely ' '''as the Blue Oni | '''High Hyperonic' via powerscaling from Bambina | At least High Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic via powerscaling (Kept up with Acacia) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling (Punched Acacia before he could react) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Chopped off the arm of a GT Robot), Building Class after eating Jewel Meat (Destroyed GT Robot) | Large Building Class (Punched a huge ice boulder weighing 11 million tons into pieces with a lower level Kugi Punch) | Building Class '''| (Made a huge fissure with Leg Boomerang, also physically stronger than the Mounturtle which smashed apart Ice Hell) | At least '''Town Class (Overall, Toriko's striking power is far greater using Ultimate Routine than normally) | At least Large Town Class. Likely Small City Class as the Blue Oni (Able to hurt King Heracles) | Small City Class | City Class | Large City Class | Large City Class+ | At least Large City Class, possibly Small Mountain Class Stamina: '''Very High, As of now Toriko can liberally use techniques that cost millions of calories, thanks to his Food Immersion mastery '''Intelligence: '''Skilled combatant (Toriko has constantly shown his skill in combat and skill to adapt to an opponent superior in another field, this is evident of his battle tactic to draw his opponent into close range where he in turn, would have the battle advantage, his position as a Bishokuya also adds to his skill as a fighter, Food Honor master), doesn’t appear to be fairly book smart, expert in the field of hunting, learned Ultimate Routines to a respectable degree in under a month, when even using it more than 3 times every few months '''Weaknesses: '''Ultimate Routine consumes Toriko's caloric reserves at a rapid rate '''Power Up: Regal Mammoth Arc | Ice Hell Arc | Death Falls/Bubble Fruit Arc | Four Beast Arc | Cooking Festival Arc | AIR Arc | PAIR Arc '''| '''ANOTHER Arc | GOD Arc | Toriko Evolved (Red Consumed) Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Toriko Category:Characters Category:Male